


sheith proposal

by lukasdm, mynewaesthetic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukasdm/pseuds/lukasdm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynewaesthetic/pseuds/mynewaesthetic
Summary: Shiro proposes to Keith





	sheith proposal

Shiro had been planning the day he would pop the big question for months, practicing, thinking of different scenarios and ways to do it, making sure that everything was perfect; the time, the weather, the food, everything!

And today is that day. Shiro checked his weather app just to make sure that it wouldn’t rain or get cloudy in the evening and fortunately, the app confirmed that the rest of the day would be continuing as it was in that moment; clear sky, gorgeous clouds passing by, and a fresh breeze with no sign of rain clouds. 

Shiro smiled when he felt two arms wrapping around his waist. 

“Babe” Keith whined with a raspy voice from waking up just a couple of minutes ago. “What are you doing up so early?” he asked rubbing his face on Shiro’s back. 

“I couldn’t sleep anymore, honey” Shiro chuckled. “Besides, its midday and I have a couple of things planned for us today.”

“Wow, what’s the occasion?” asked Keith letting go of Shiro and walking to the kitchen to pour himself and Shiro two cups of coffee.

Shiro followed right after he felt his lover’s arms move from around him.

“Sooo, what do you have planned for today?” asked Keith as he handed the cup to Shiro who accepted happily.

“It’s a surprise! I can’t tell you now” he joked.

Keith didn’t even try to convince him, he gave up a long time ago, he knew that when Shiro said no there was no human power that could make that man change his mind. In the meantime, Keith spaced out thinking what Shiro had prepared for them? And more importantly, why did he do it?. Looking back they’ve never had surprise dates or anything like that. Aside from birthdays, they planned everything together.

“do you remember the day we first met?” Shiro asked with a smile on his face. 

“uh?” Keith shook his head back to reality “yeah” he chuckled, “I was terrified of going to college and you didn’t make it easier with your stupid handsome face”

Shiro laughed, it felt like yesterday when the two were just strangers. 

Keith was nervous, to say the least. Moving out for the first time, living with people he didn’t know anything about other than their names. What if he didn’t like his roommates? What if his roommates didn’t like him? It was scary. This and other similar thoughts were crammed into his head as he walked inside the campus looking for his dorm carrying all his stuff. 

In the papers he had printed was his schedule, as well as a map of the college and the dorm he’ll be staying in. When he got to the lobby he got starstruck by the guy speaking. He was so handsome and hot, he looked straight out of a mainstream teen movie.

Keith walked past the group of people nervously, praying to not be noticed but apparently fate had other plans for him because he tripped making a loud noise. 

‘Great, fucking amazing, I couldn’t find a better fucking time to trip, fuck’ thought Keith as he got up as fast as he possibly could. But apparently, it wasn’t fast enough because Keith felt a hand on his left arm helping him regain his footing and composure. Just his luck when he turned to look who was holding him he saw that handsome face belonging to the person gently gripping his arm. 

“Are you okay? It looks like you had a great fall” asked the guy. 

“Yeah I-I’m fine” Keith answered nervously with a subtle blush because of course, it had to be him holding Keith. 

“Do you need help carrying all your stuff?” he asked nicely. 

“Yeah.” Keith smiled “That would be nice”

“I’m Shiro by the way” he said with a big grin.

“Keith.” He replied shyly with his gaze glued to the floor.

“You were totally a gay disaster” Shiro laughed.

“Yeah well, as far as I remember you weren’t completely functional either.” Keith joked “Remember our first date?” he chuckled. 

Shiro blushed and smiled nervously looking away from Keith “No, I don’t recall, was it the coffee shop?”

“You know it’s not the coffee shop” Keith replied, teasing Shiro knowing damn well he, after 6 years, was still embarrassed about it. 

“You know what? It’s time to go. As I said, we have a lot to do today.” he quickly changed the subject as he set down his mug looking for the car keys. 

“I still have the pictures” Keith laughed, following Shiro to the living room. “I thought it was adorable that a man like you was so nervous about a date, I mean, look at you, you’re so handsome and ripped and tall, you had me the moment you asked me out y’know?” Keith shrugged.

It wasn’t a long drive to their first stop, Keith’s favorite restaurant, on their way there Keith have been blasting really old songs from MCR with Shiro singing once in a while. 

Once Shiro stopped the car Keith looked out and got really excited, they were outside the best korean restaurant in their area and also his favorite. “Omg, babe! You didn’t have to, why did you bring me here?”

“Don’t ask, just enjoy it.” Shiro smiled and with that, he unlocked the car doors. When both were inside and at a table, Shiro told him he could order everything he wanted and Keith didn’t waste time and called for the waitress.

Shiro didn’t order half as much as Keith but happily watched as his lover stuffed his gut until he couldn’t possibly eat more. When both of them were full and the check was paid Shiro and Keith were on their way again. Keith didn’t know where they were going or how long it would take to get there, but he didn’t care. 

He’d always loved road trips and even more so if they were with Shiro. From outside the window, the tall trees started to disappear in the distance. Everything started to look small and suddenly there were no trees. Shiro was driving really fast and Keith didn’t know why or where. It was still day time although in a couple of hours the sun would begin to set. Keith fell asleep halfway through the drive, he always did. This time, when he woke up they were in the desert. 

Keith felt disoriented and confused until he looked around and saw the shack. The very same shack where Shiro and he had their first date, where they would go when one of them felt bad. That shack held a lot of meaning for them. It was about 18:00 and the sun was almost down, setting slowly over the horizon.

The sky was orangey, pink it was sweet but not sickeningly sweet. The faintest ray of gold shone through the clouds. It was the most beautiful sunset he’d ever seen. 

Shiro knew word by word what he was going to say, but he was terrified, wondering what will Keith say? They’ve talked about marriage before, and both of them were positive about wanting to get married someday, but he was not sure if Keith meant it as marrying him or getting married in general.  
Keith noticed Shiro was nervous, really nervous, almost scared “Honey, are you okay?” he asked while putting his hands on both of his boyfriend’s arms.  
Shiro took a deep breath and started “The moment that I first saw you, I didn’t know, and honestly I couldn’t fathom, you would become such an important part of my life, but I had a feeling. The day we went on our first date was the day I knew that I wanted to be with you for as long as you’d let me be. Keith, you make my life so much better. I can’t possibly count how many times I had a shitty long day and coming home and seeing you was enough to make me feel so much better. You have made me feel like I belong, like it’s okay to be myself. And I promise you, in this exact moment, to love you and cherish you, to be there for you, highs and lows. And I know this won’t be easy, but I hope to be worth it.” 

Keith starred in excitement, opening his eyes so big and covering his mouth as happy tears fell down his face as he saw Shiro getting on his knee taking a small box out of his jacket “ I love you beyond measure, and I want to make you happy the way you make me happy for the rest of our lives. So, will you marry me?” he opened the little box showing a stunningly beautiful ring.  
In between sobs and nods, Keith replied “yeah, yes, of course, I will marry you”.  
Shiro slid the ring into Keith’s finger and got up to passionately kiss his now fiance.

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, I want to say I'm really sorry for the delay, I feel terrible, I had a hell of a week but that doesn't justify not asking for more time or notifying that I'll be late.  
> I also wanted to say how grateful I am for the opportunity and the prompt given to me, it was so much fun working on it. 
> 
> hope you enjoy it.


End file.
